notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Three of Ty-Ar-Rana
A trio of Nelyarin Avari who chose to be known to most as simply "The Three", the people of Arana had settled in Geshaan where they encountered the Kinn-lai who helped them to build many sophisticated structures of metal and stone, all very beautiful and 'magical'. The people of Arana existed happily for many years in their peaceful lands. However, over the centuries of the First Age, most were slowly drawn away from the secluded vale of their settlement and the solitude it offered, to pursue aspirations elsewhere. By the time of the death of the Two Trees only the Three and a few dozen adherents remained, a tiny fraction of the original populace. The rest had migrated to Tâliran or Dînsûlinor. It was in the first years of the Sun that (the male) Fëatur, wandering in the forests of Geshaan encountered Lyerin. For a long time there was mistrust and dislike on the part of Lyerin because he (like all Avari) viewed the Eldar as deserters of their kin when they left for Aman. Over time however, they began to respect each other (Lyerin saw a heavy burden upon Fëatur) and at least a friendship was formed, which remained distant however - the ways of the Eldar and Avari were too distant in some matters. After years Lyerin took Fëatur to one of the structures which served as an entrance to the complex known as Ty-Ar-Rana. There he met Lysa and Lyaan and a plan formed in his mind. He told the Three of his past, and asked for their help against Ardor. After much debate they acquiesced to aid him in his plan. So was born the Tyar religion, although they had originally not meant to be priests, only advisors. But the growing population of Geshaan, the race of Men, was young and had wondered already at the strange temple-like structures of the Arana, thinking them works of the gods. Naturally, when the Three first emerged before an assembly of men, auras ablaze, the primitive mortals reacted with fear and awe. The former feeling faded with time; the latter never did. The Three taught the will of Eru, "The One", and the way of Light (these matters they had learned from Fëatur who was well versed in the lore of Valinor). So did they earn the hatred of Ardor, as their following grew with the years; and the realm of Geshaan grew rich and powerful under their guidance. Then came the battle at the Citadel of Ardor to stop the terrible Ritual. The Three went to aid the cause, and two fell. This was to signal to the decline of Ty-Ar-Rana. Only a few years later - when the change which accompanied the final overthrow of Morgoth devastated the population of Geshaan and turned most of it into an uninhabitable swamp, virtually cutting Ty-Ar-Rana off from the world - it was said that the last of the Three (Lyerin) departed the physical world at last, becoming one of the Lingerers. It was rumored that he walked the subterranean corridors of Ty-Ar-Rana still, and wandered the misty swamps of Geshaan. The Three of Ty-Ar-Rana each had items of power to aid them (created probably by their Kinn-lai friends), and augment their already awesome mental abilities. Called the Thaen stones (pronounced "thane") they were placed in different settings, so as to best serve the wearer. All of the Thaen stones resembled shimmering opals, and glowed more brightly with prismatic light as their power was tapped. All were set in jewelry of platinum. According to the history the Three of were no more. Lyaan and Lysa had been slain and Lyerin had joined the re-formed Guild of Elements. Thus the remaining structures and installations of the Three later serve the Guild of Elements. References *MERP:The Court of Ardor in Southern Middle-Earth *Fanmodules:The Mûmakan Category:Order Category:Organisation Category:Cult